


The boy back home in Michigan

by Kit_Kuma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alice And Kara are Half Sisters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Rating May Change, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Love, cole is alive, first gay relationship, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kuma/pseuds/Kit_Kuma
Summary: After that, the conversation stayed quite light. They went around the table talking about their summers. Josh had an internship at Connors mums company and Simon had volunteered at a dog shelter. Connor explained his brother's blog and his tutoring sessions with Mr Anderson's son Cole. He liked Cole he was attractive like his dad. Not that Connor found Mr Anderson attractive. That was a major breach of guidelines. But conner just had taken note of hank’s broad chest and how his hair framed his face like some priceless painting. But no, Connor wasn't attracted to Hank and he definitely didn't say this to his friends."Conny look at your inbox there is a message from a guy called 'CoffeDipshit'. you should look at"Conrad just groaned and took another drag from his joint."Lust messages got old months ago.""No, it's not like. It's serious he wants your help." That peaked Conrad's interested. He sat up and took her phone and began to skim through it. it was quite long and powerful but Conrad felt like he needed to read it.





	The boy back home in Michigan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first Fic I have posted. Sorry if the chapters are short sometimes really bad writer's block and can't figure out how to extend or add more to it. I might not upload regularly because of this and I'm sorry in advance. But I have the first couple of chapters done or close to being done so, it shouldn't be an issue yet.

Conner quickly put the bottle in his locker and slams the door shut before downing his pills. The first morning back was hard. He didn't know anyone in his AP chemistry, but his brother; who would not sit with him. He was so sick of being the outsider looking in on his Peers but luckily it was lunch and he wouldn't be alone. He took a long breath like his therapist had taught him before braving the mass of people heading to the cafeteria. 

 

As he stood in line He looked around for any familiar faces. The first he saw was a tanned, mismatched eyed boy. Markus was stood with a blue haired girl putting up campaign posters. 'I guess Markus started early with his campaign to dethrone Kamski for student president'. Connor smiled a little at the thought of Elijah being knocked down a few pegs. He continued to scan the large hall until his eyes met a table in the far corner. He quickly grabbed the mush they call a balanced meal and made a beeline for the table where most of his friends sat.

The table was pretty full already but Connor managed to squeeze in between a tall blonde boy and a short haired girl. The Girl turned to Connor with a wide smile. Kara was always bright and cheerful, even though she was dealt a bad hand in life she made everyone around her feel instantly better; she was sort of the group's mother.

"Connor I want you to Meet Ralph. He lives in my apartment building and has just started this year. He's shy, so He is going to sit with us till he gets settled in." Kara explained smiling and placing a hand reassuringly on the shoulder of a dirty blonde haired boy with hazel eyes, that told conner how uncomfortable he was. Ralph gave Connor a weak wave without making eye contact and returned to his pudding that he was nervously picking at.

Once Connor sat down Markus soon followed. He stood behind Simon -The tall blonde boy- giving him a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to him and a black boy who was busy sketching something on his tablet. he looked up and gave a nod to greet Markus before returning to is work.

“The posters look great Josh. Thanks for making them on such short notice.” Markus said to the dark-skinned boy. Josh gave him a quick smirk but didn't look up from his work.

“No problem dude, I'm also creating a website for your little revolution against our current overlord.” Markus thanked him and turned to Connor with a soft smile. Markus was always kind to Connor, especially after last year.

“And how are you, Connor? I heard you had a hard time over summer. Was it Gavin again?”

Conner suddenly found his tuna sandwich very interesting.

“Umm No, it wasn't Gavin.” Conner said quietly stumbling over his words “not this time”.  
Simon placed a hand on Conners' forearm and stroked him gently.

“Its ok if you don't want to say but just know that we would never judge you.” But of course they would it was in their nature and what he did was… well, he would judge him for what he did. “Thank you, Simon. You are all really good friends but there's nothing wrong. Really it's all in the past.” Connor smiled trying to convince himself as well as the others.

There is a long pause before Jerry spoke up. He was a freshman like Ralph but conner knew him from his and Karas middle School.

"Hey Kara, I heard Luther dropped out this year, why?" Most of the table turned to look at Kara with shocked expressions. Except for Josh, his tablet was far more interesting. This wasn't really a surprise to Connor or Markus, The older girl had mentioned it to them a couple of times before. Kara coughed nervously.

"umm yeah, it was his choice. Yeah after the custody battle over Alice; money has been really tight. He thought it would be best if He quit and got a job. I tried to convince him that there were other options but He was so stubborn." Kara sighed.  
Markus looked at her Sympathetically. "look if you ever need money my dad is always willing to help." Kara just flat out laughed at that suggestion.

"No Markus us Williams and Andronikov do everything ourselves. Except for Todd but Fuck Todd." Markus took no offence and just laughed with her

"As long as you promise not to take Luther's surname; I don't think I could even try spelling it"

 

After that, the conversation stayed quite light. They went around the table talking about their summers. Josh had an internship at Connors mums company and Simon had volunteered at a dog shelter. Connor explained his brother's blog and his tutoring sessions with Mr Anderson's son Cole. He liked Cole he was attractive like his dad. Not that Connor found Mr Anderson attractive. That was a major breach of guidelines. But conner just had taken note of hank’s broad chest and how his hair framed his face like some priceless painting. But no, Connor wasn't attracted to Hank and he definitely didn't say this to his friends.

Just before the bell rang, Markus looked up from staring wistfully at Simon, to be met with a very angry homophobe carrying his poster.

“Do you really think we would let a fag like you represent US, Manfred!” Gavin spat slamming the poster down on the table. A massive penis had been drawn on Markuses face and there was a speech bubble proclaiming ‘I WiLL SucK DicK FoR voTEs’. Gavin's handwriting was awful but that wasn't what was bothering Connor. What was causing Connor stress was the 5’8” lump currently leaning over him.

“It wasn't good enough you spread your LGBTQA snowflake bullshit everywhere or got this fag to corrupt my cousin.” Gavin grabbed Connors shoulders harshly as he assaulted the group with his rant. He took in a breath to continue his attack but before he could, Conner felt his hands fly off his shoulders. Connor span around to see Nines pinning Gavin against the wall.

 

“I know we have the same face but I’m the attractive twin. You're making me jealous, by playing with him and not me.” The thin and well build twin purrs into Gavin's ear. Gavin tried to push back but Nines was far stronger.

“Get off me, you fucking queen.” The taller male smirked and flipped his curls out of his face. Before planting a quick kiss on Gavin's cheek.

“As you wish princess.” The iron grip was quickly relieved, but Gavin went around to swing for Conrad. But as nonchalantly as flicking dirt of his nails; Nines grabbed him pulling his arm up behind his back and pushed him down on the table between Markus and Josh.

“I would usually save your punishment for the bedroom, but if you want to make a scene, I’m not above spanking you here.” nines chuckled darkly. “Now say sorry to this nice boy.” Gavin looked horrified but still defied the stronger boy by spitting in Markus's direction.

“Tsk tsk my you do need to be tamed. Maybe you should come over some time, Now try again” Gavin's head was then slammed onto the table.

“Okay, I am sorry. Just let me go.” the smaller boy now had tears running down his face; probably more from embarrassment rather than pain. However, the apology seemed too weak for Conrad’s taste and kept a silent but strong grasp on Gavin.

“I’m so sorry Markus. You would be a great student body president and who you date shouldn't affect me.” Conrad loosened his grip and Gavin shot upright and quickly ran away.

The whole table looked at nines in a mix of admiration, shock, and fear. Markus stood up to thank him but was quickly interrupted by the man of the hour.

“Don’t thank me. I only care because North -for some unknown reason- still likes you and Connor, grow a fucking backbone.” And with that Nines was gone; leaving the table in awe both bad and good.

 


End file.
